The Brotherhood of Lordi 2: The Great Journey
by mathias.poupinais.3
Summary: Three months have passed since the victory of Lordi on demons. Emily is returned to his normal life and continues to see Mr. Lordi. Ghost Rider became uncontrollable, for protected Awa, Mathias went into exile in Lapland. But the Brotherhood will have to come together to face a new threat: a new breed of demons, more terrifying. but they will also meet new allies.
1. It is not Finished

The Brotherhood of Lordi 2 : The Great Journey

Chapter 1 : It is not Finished

The world is full of creatures as amazing the ones than the other, they fascinate us, we terrify ...

Three months have passed since the terrible battle between the monsters and demons in Oakville, Canada. During this battle, the perfect connections are formed as the prophecy at said. Emily returned to her normal life, she continues to go to the lyceum and resumed his habits. But three months ago that she not seen Mr. Lordi. His presence is missing him terribly. During class, she thought of him constantly. Every night, she sits on his bed waiting for him to come, but it never came. It is as if he had disappeared. Finally, Emily goes to sleep with a light sleep.

One night, while asleep, Emily heard her bedroom door open himself. She opened her eyes and looked. Her door is wide open but she had closed before. There was a silence in the bedroom. She lit the lamp.

(Emily): "It's you Mr. Lordi?"

A figure appeared before her. It was Awa, the vampire countess. Awa had a different outfit, she wore a large green dress, of loops pink ears and had spiky hair. Awa at advanced to Emily bed.

(Emily): "Awa, I'm glad to see you."

(Awa): "Me too Emily."

There was sadness in her voice, Emily felt it.

(Emily): "What happens to you does it?"

(Awa): "A few weeks ago, Mathias began to raved, he was talking to himself and get into of uncontrollable angers, I later learned that this is the Ghost Rider who seeks to control him, Mathias transformed themselves anytime and starts attacking the innocents. he even attacked me once. when he realized what he did, he went into exile to protect me. I try to resound him, but he did not listen. "

(Emily): "My god, and you know where he is?"

(Awa): "I tried for two weeks and I tracked him down, he lives somewhere in Lapland, in the middle of nowhere I'm going to join him.".

(Emily): "I'm coming with you."

Emily got dressed in warm clothes because in Lapland, the temperature is cold. The two women are teleported and within seconds, they were in Lapland. Around her, the snowy plains of sight. An icy wind rose. Further, a small wooden hut. The two women headed for the cabin. There was no noise in the cabin, she is may be abandoned. Emily is not very reassured.

(Emily): "And you have of news from Mr. Lordi?"

(Awa): "No, I tried to see him several times but he was never there, he must be very busy I guess."

Arriving at the cabin, they cast a glance through the window. Mathias was lying on a couch and is fast asleep. When Awa at open the door, Mathias woke up. He was very surprised to see, it did not look pleased.

(Mathias) "! Awa, Emily What are you doing here?"

He stood up and began to tremble. He must not give in to stress, if not the Ghost Rider will emerge. He gave himself a slap on the cheek for resonated.

(Mathias): "You must go now, as long as you stay here, I'm a threat to you."

(Awa): "It does not matter Mathias, you live here, like a hermit, it is time you learned to control this thing, come with me and I'll help you."

(Mathias): "Before I control him, but it became stronger, he again seeks to manipulate me."

Suddenly the voice and the look of Mathias have changed. This is the Ghost Rider who spoke on his behalf.

(Ghost Rider): "Well, hello the girlfriends, it's been awhile."

(Emily): "Leave Mathias alone , you are in your body and you've got to obey him."

(Ghost Rider): "I do not obey anyone, pipsqueak, I do what I want and when I want it the, I really want to kick your ass.".

(Mathias): "Ghost Rider, No ..."

Too late, it turned into Ghost Rider. Then he pushed Emily who fell to the ground.

(Ghost Rider): "So, you fact less the malignant now huh?"

(Awa): "Mathias, I know you can hear me, rebuke the control."

Ghost Rider to hit Awa, she fell on the ground.

(Ghost Rider): "You, shut up."

Emily took a wooden plank and hit Ghost Rider in the head. The eyes of Ghost Rider are filled with flames. He was roared in anger.

(Ghost Rider): "You will regret having done that."

Despite his terrifying air, Emily was not impressed by Ghost Rider. she Tighten it to the pendant in his hand. He was about to give him a punch when Mathias at resume the control. He returned to human form. When he saw to what he had done at Awa, he became red with anger and began to speak to the Ghost Rider.

(Mathias): " Monster, because of you, I hit Awa!"

(Ghost Rider): "Oh oh it's easy to criticize, and then I have the right not to laugh a little?"

(Mathias): "SHUT UP!"

He fell to his knees and shed a tear. It was at the end, he could no longer.

(Mathias). "I'm tired of this burden because of him, I have committed the worst atrocities in the world I am a demon, a tool of Satan.".

Emily put her hand on the shoulder to reassure Mathias.

(Emily) "Mathias does not say that, it is not you who makes these things, it's him, If you can transform you and control you, you will become a Ghost Rider more effective and less dangerous.".

Mathias regained confidence and help Awa at to rise up. He hugged her.

(Mathias): "Awa sorry, I beg your pardon."

(Awa): "I do not blame you, I know you would never do that."

They kissed tenderly. Then Mathias took his things and left with Awa and Emily.

Returning home Emily, they found a strange letter lying on the bed. Emily recognized the symbol on the letter: Mr. Lordi. He came to bring him a letter. His heart was filled with joy at the thought that he had not forgotten, however, he thought of her every day.

(Awa): "We will let you Emily, we must return to the Manor."

(Emily): "Goodbye friends, at soon."

Mathias and Awa have disappeared in a gray mist, leaving Emily alone in her room with the letter in his hands. Emily sat on her bed and read the letter.

(Letter): Emily, it's been three months since I've not seen you and I miss you terribly. only not see your beautiful eyes and your pretty face I miss. I apologize for not coming to see you but I had important things to deal with in my world. We can see us tomorrow night at 7:00 p.m., in the middle of the park and most importantly, come alone.

The letter was signed by Mr. Lordi. A big smile appeared on the face of Emily, she would see her love she had not seen him for three long months. She lay in bed, the letter in his hand and went to sleep peacefully.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. The New Threat

The Brotherhood of Lordi 2 : The Great Journey

Chapter 2 : The New Threat

In the middle of the valley of death, in the United States, it was dark and the temperature was cold. No animal was out of his burrow. Suddenly, a strange phenomenon occurs. Dark clouds came and a rain of bursts of lava began to fall. The rain lasted only a few seconds. The drops are assembled to each other to form a humanoid figure. A demon suddenly appeared. He had a human face but a gray and scaly skin. His teeth were like those of a gargoyle. His eyes are red and in his black hair.

Two small horns are on his forehead. He was wearing a black cloak. His name is Ragnar, a demon from another dimension. It is part of a race of very dangerous demons. Ragnar at taken a few steps and another demon appeared before him. He had a bald head and of gray eyes. Her skin looked like at of stone. This is Gressil, the demon of stone.

(Ragnar): "Hi Gressil."

(Gressil): "Hi Ragnar."

A third demon appeared. He had long hair resembling algae. His eyes are those of a fish and its fangs are those of a shark. This is Wallow, the water demon. He spoke at Ragnar.

(Wallow): "What do you want from us exactly?"

(Ragnar): "Have you heard of the black stone?"

(Gressil): "Of course, it is a magical stone that contains the most evil and terrifying powers in universe."

(Ragnar): "Specifically, she is somewhere in the world of monsters I need you to find it.".

Another demon is came. There at a small beard and long dreadlocks hair. His teeth are those of a wolf. Smoke coming out of his body. Abigor is the demon of the wind.

(Abigor): "And once we have found him, what do we do?"

(Ragnar): "We will seize this world, city after city, it will be inevitable."

(Gressil). "It will not be as easy, the world of the monsters is protected by a group of monsters, called Lordi And it seems that there are two people with them, one of them is a girl, she has a pendant with great power and the other is the Ghost Rider. "

On hearing these words, Ragnar to changed attitude. But he kept his sadistic smile.

(Ragnar): "It does not matter if you ever want to fight these monsters, we will receive them."

The four demons disappeared into a black mist. They are teleported.

Meanwhile, the morning is rises on Oakville. The sunlight at woke up Emily. In her hand she was still holding the letter of Mr. Lordi. It gave him an appointment in the evening to 19 am in the park. The day passed slowly for Emily, she had only one desire: go to the park for revisit Mr. Lordi. And the evening finally arrived. Emily combed her hair and prepared as for an appointment gallant. She wanted to make a good impression on seeing Mr. Lordi. She dressed himself all in black, Mr. Lordi love this color. Then she left her home and went to the park. As she walked down the street, Emily not knew not she was being watched. On the roof of a building are located Gressil and Ragnar.

(Ragnar): "This is she?"

(Gressil): "Yes, that's her."

A cruel smile appeared on the face of Ragnar. He had an idea. Emily came to the middle of the park wilderness. She sits on a bench to wait. The night began to fall. at 19 o'clock, she felt a stream of cold air on his neck and a dark shape appeared before her. She has recognized, it's Mr. Lordi. He had changed, his costume was darker and had three points on each shoulder. His face not changed so much but his boots are larger. Emily stood up and they are tight in the arms. They were both happy to see. Emily at shed a tear of joy. These three months had seemed three years to she.

(Emily): "You missed so much."

(Mr. Lordi): "I missed you too, Emily."

(Emily): "These three months have seemed interminable to it was very hard.".

(Mr. Lordi): "For me, too, but unfortunately I had a important business to settle to in my world, the demons of an unknown race were spotted everywhere I'm afraid we suffered a massive invasion. . "

(Ragnar): "Exactly."

Mr. Lordi and Emily to are turned, Ragnar and Gressil stood before them, a few meters. Emily took refuge behind Mr. Lordi.

(Ragnar): "So you're Mr. Lordi, the Lord of monsters But who is your young friend shy.?"

(Mr. Lordi): "Her name is Emily, she's my one and only love I warn you, demons, you do not have interest to touch him or you will have to deal with me.".

A chuckle was heard behind Mr. Lordi. Abigor at appeared in the air and hit Mr. Lordi in the back. Mr. Lordi fell to the ground. Emily was horrified. Abigor landed next to the other demons and chuckled. He spoke sarcastically.

(Abigor): "Oh, sorry sir, I hurt you?"

Mr. Lordi arose, he was furious. He sent his ax on Gressil. The demon at received the ax in the head and was thrown against a tree. Emily at remote. The demons began to move towards Mr. Lordi. He turned to Emily.

(Mr. Lordi): "Emily, save yourself!"

(Emily): "No, I'll stay with you, they are too many, you can not do it alone."

Emily is not a coward, she prefers to stay with his love to fight the demons.

A roar was heard and explosions and fire were heard. Emily recognized this phenomenon.

(Emily): "The reinforcements arrive."

A motorcycle in flames is come out of nowhere and stopped in front of Mr. Lordi. Ghost Rider has arrived. He came down from the bike and turned to demons.

(Ghost Rider): "So, you attack my friends? I'll fact waltz you, demons."

(Ragnar): "Ghost Rider But what is he doing here!?"

Another monster appeared next to Ghost Rider. That's Awa.

(Awa): "Now we're even, demons."

Ghost Rider launched a ball of fire on Ragnar. The demon screamed in pain and has been weakened. Awa pushed his strident screech on the demons. The noise at weakened the demons. Then Emily came forward and a red light is come out from the pendant.

(Abigor): "The power of love, Let us flee!"

(Ragnar): "You have won this battle, but we'll we review."

The demons were gone in a few seconds. Calm has returned to the park. The group was safe now.

(Emily): "But how did you know we were here?"

(Mr. Lordi): "It is I who have called, I felt a strange disturbance in this world, as if something evil had appeared And I was right, so I warned the others. in case. "

(Ghost Rider): "And you were right, these demons seem more dangerous than those we have fought before."

(Mr. Lordi): "Yes, unfortunately, there are in many, and I guessed what they want: they intend to take possession of the black stone."

(Emily)? "The black stone What is it?"

(Awa): "It is an ancient stone that contains the darkest and most evil powers that exist. If someone absorbs these powers, he become invincible and rule over all dimensions.".

Mathias and Emily looked at each other with a worried look. The situation was critical.

(Mathias): "So what do we do?"

(Mr. Lordi): "We will go and tell the others, we will need everybody."

And the group went into a vortex, created by Mr. Lordi. When the vortex disappeared, the park was completely deserted.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Friend or Ennemy?

The Brotherhood of Lordi 2 : The Great Journey

Chapter 3 : Friend or Ennemy

A day at passed since that Emily and Mathias found Lordi. The Brotherhood gathered at the castle of Mr. Lordi. Amen, Ox and Kita are there too. They all changed in appearance. Amen at more strips and gold than before and his face is more threatening. Kita has a different armor, its teeth are smaller and he wears a red wick who falls on his neck. from his belt, he wears a saber stored in a sheath. Ox at a face gray, his horns are larger. He wears a black cloak with chains falling on his shoulders. Mr. Lordi had explained the situation to them and they all agreed to help.

Emily is with Mr. Lordi in the living room, they discuss in holding hands. They had not seen each other for three months. Ox and Kita is preparing for the big trip. Amen quietly meditates in a separate room. Awa back into the living room, but Mathias is not with her. Mr. Lordi turned to her.

(Mr. Lordi): "Mathias is not with you?"

(Awa): "No, he does not feel well, he preferred to remain alone in the room."

In the bedroom upstairs, Mathias aspen and is sweaty. He heard a evil laughter and voices in his head. Ghost Rider was returned to the charge.

(Mathias): "out of my head, goes t-in."

He looked at himself in the mirror and his reflection began to speak.

(Ghost Rider): "Why still you are with these people, They will bring you nothing, however, all the two, we can dominate the world."

(Mathias): "I will not hurt them, they are my friends and then there are Awa."

(Ghost Rider): "Oh please, spare me the story with the power of love, I'll tell you the truth: the real power it is to destroy everything to be invincible and fears by the people."

Mathias could not listen to advantage and he's broke the mirror with his fist. A trickle of blood ran down his hand. Then his hands were on fire.

(Mathias): "No, you can not do that."

(Ghost Rider): "Too late, my dear."

It turned into Ghost Rider. The roar of Ghost Rider was heard at the floor. the Others have heard.

(Emily): "Oh no, he's back."

(Awa): "Mathias!"

Awa ran up the stairs, but a burst of flame appeared on the floor. Awa stopped at the foot of the stairs. the Others came running. Ghost Rider came in top the stairs.

(Mr. Lordi): "What you did fact to Mathias?"

(Ghost Rider): "This little asshole is too low, I'm the leader now."

He created a fireball and threw it at Mr. Lordi. The Monsterman to successfully repelled the attack with his ax. Ox jumped in and hit Ghost Rider, which was thrown back.

(Ox): "Sorry Mathias, you will force me."

(Ghost Rider): "Mathias is gone, there's only me!"

And he smote Ox who fell down the stairs. Ghost Rider roared with anger, he became completely uncontrollable. Mr. Lordi turned to Emily.

(Mr. Lordi): "Emily, put you in safe, We will fight against him."

(Emily): "But it's Mathias, you know, it is not himself."

(Mr. Lordi): "I know, we will do everything to save him."

He tenderly kissed Emily, a short and sweet kiss. Emily is go in backwards and tighten her pendant in her hand. Amen at grabbed Ghost Rider by the throat but to successfully emerge and projected Amen in back.

(Ghost Rider): "I will you crush all!"

Awa is desperate, his friends struggle against his love. This thing, Ghost Rider is a threat if you do not control him. She went up to Ghost Rider. Tears ran down her cheeks.

(Awa): "Mathias stopped I beg you!"

Ghost Rider calmed himself. Awa walked up to him and put his hand on the cheek of Ghost Rider. the fire did her not burn.

(Mathias): "I could never hurt you."

But very quickly, the Ghost Rider regained control.

(Ghost Rider): "But me, yes!"

He grabbed Awa by the throat. He was about to make the atoning look.

(Ghost Rider): "Now, look me in the eye."

(Awa): "Mathias, do not do that."

Emily could not stand it, she went to Ghost Rider and spoke to him.

(Emily): "Enough, poses there right away."

Ghost Rider turned to Emily. He growled in anger and he dropped Awa, then walked to Emily. He roared of anger. Emily at tighten the pendant and a red ray at hit the Ghost Rider in the chest. Then Mathias resumed his human form. He fell to his knees and tried to breathe. When he realized what he did, he screamed with rage.

(Mathias): "This time, it's enough, I'll finish!"

He grabbed a dagger, placed on a table and tried to stab his heart. Ox and Kita have to stop him just in time. Mathias became crazy. Awa had never seen him like this.

(Mr. Lordi): "Mathias, calm down."

He had no choice, he put his hand on the front of Mathias and asleep him .

(Mr. Lordi): "Drive him in the room, he will wake up in a few hours."

(Awa): "I'll stay with him."

Ox and Kita took away Mathias and Awa followed them. Amen is staying with Emily and Mr. Lordi.

(Amen): "This thing is too dangerous, Mathias must not remain with us."

(Emily): "But it's one of ours and it is the perfect connection of Awa, he can not leave we."

(Mr. Lordi): "Emily at due, Mathias is one of ours And Awa may help him to better control his powers I know it can happen..."

Amen was not entirely convinced. He returned to his meditation while Mr. Lordi and Emily are returned to the salon to keep talking. Meanwhile, Awa stayed with Mathias, who was still sleeping. She was not angry against him, she was rather sorry for his curse that tortured him a little more each day. She sits on a chair and sank into his thoughts.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
